Kate
Kate was a human female member of the Guardian's crew, destined to become one of the Apocalypse Lords. As a Crew Member Joining the Guardian's crew in 1989, she meets Tom and Aaron, developing a romantic relationship with the former. She helps the Guardian on several occasions, including stopping the Ravager from attaching a bomb to a rocket. On the fateful mission to the Chasm of Time, Kate watched helplessly with Aaron as the Guardian cut his line and fell into the dark abyss. She piloted the Guardian's ship safely into orbit and attempted to reach Tom, who was unable to return a message for fear of transmitting the consciousness that had emerged from the chasm. The mine collapsed into the Chasm, taking Tom with it, and displaced an Old Being that manifested as a cold, grey fire. Shaken by their losses, Kate and Aaron take the scavenged S'cha-ckl'ueu Arc to a Gondj'Rhydei reservation where Kate tries to have the village elders translate it the symbols on it. During the stay, the camp is attacked by a migratory flock of dragons, and Kate finds Aaron was injured when the ship was attacked. Trying to understand the Impossible Machines brings Kate into contact with John Beckett, an associate of the Guardian's. When John learns of the Guardian and the Chronicler being lost, he departs to look for them, and returns some time later with an older Guardian, whom he rejuvenates with the Temporal Matrix. Kate privately asks John to search for Tom, and he does not return for a long time. After John's departure, Kate begins having strange lucid dreams while in the manor. Soon, she is hearing a voice coming from the Matrix, which warns her not to trust John, saying he matches the description of one of the Apocalypse Lords, powerful beings who will bring about the end of human civilization. She communicates with the entity on the few occasions it speaks to her, but the peace is broken when the manor is attacked by Uncle Jack's group of terrorists. Kate fights them back, but has to withdraw to save Aaron's life after his leg is blown off. After the battle, the Guardian kills the Ravager and stalks off to dispose of the bodies. Kate is alone in the burnt out manor, and is instructed by the Voice to approach the Matrix and release him. Doing so reveals an emaciated Ancient, who is able to psychically communicate via a golden gauntlet. Kate is subdued by the power the gauntlet unleashes, and her unconscious body is loaded into the Genesis Engine, which transforms her into a half-Ancient, half-human, and also erases her memories. The Ancient, Lossoriawath, fights off Aaron and the Guardian, taking Kate, the Temporal Matrix and the S'cha-ckl'ueu Arc with him. Unable to remember herself, Kate is manipulated by Lossoriawath into becoming his mate and having his young. Meanwhile, the Guardian hunts Lossoriawath and a way to defeat him. With the help of The Other and the Celestial Gatekeeper, he sends Aaron on a perilous mission. John, Foray and the Guardian infiltrate Lossoriawath's lair and engage him, and the tide of the battle changes when a mentally insane Aaron arrives with his prize, Tom. Tom's arrival restores Kate's memories and forces Lossoriawath to retreat in the Temporal Matrix. As an Apocalypse Lady Still half-Ancient but with her memories returned, she returns to the Guardian's crew and reunites with Tom. Hunting Lossoriawath, she acquires the ability to manipulate spatial movement, making her the last of the Apocalypse Lords to receive their power. Defying prophecy, the Guardian stays behind to allow John, Kate and Foray to pursue Lossoriawath to the end of time, where they defeat him and seal Tyat'Naghra inside the S'cha-ckl'ueu Arc. Several years later, the Ravager opens the S'cha-ckl'ueu Arc, and unleash the united power of the Triangle Holocaust, destroying the first universes. Disrupted Timeline In the Ravager's Broken Paradigm, Kate emerged from the S'cha-ckl'ueu Arc and joins the other Apocalypse Lords and the dragonlords against Tyat'Naghra, destroying the Time Serpent. Zach Dawson takes the Arc back from the Ravager, and brings about the formal disrupted timeline. Kate becomes one of the marshals of the new world responsible for controlling the enhanced humans, and helps to write the Defenders program. She loses Tom to Fwatk early on in the timeline. At the beginning of the Guardian Civil War, she stops Kalve from killing Takara and joins Tyros' side. When the Arc unlocks all their powers, she attacks the rapidly multiplying Ted using her ability to teleport. Danyg summons a storm that rips the building apart, and Kate teleports members of her team to safety. After the War is over, the three Apocalypse Lords seek a creature called the Bane, who is capable of killing all three Lords. This is revealed to be a ploy by cosmic trickster Nightmare, who steals their powers and transfers weakened versions of them into Thomas Carson, Miranda Kaur and Mechnos. Together with the dragonlords, they find that the Bane is Kalve, and use him to kill Miranda and Carson. Kate does not survive the Second Annihilation Wave. Moonlight Game Her consciousness pulled from her body instants before her death and placed into an identical body, Kate's memory is altered to neglect any experience from the Disrupted Timeline. She joins other former members of the Guardian's crew in a surreal landscape concocted by the Celestial Gamekeeper, who forces them to compete against the Guardian's archenemies for his amusement. As the Guardian and others close in on the spigot, Kate and John continue to traverse the maze, and are ensnared by living chains and swarmed by dozens of flesh-eating crabs. When the spigot is turned, their powers are restored and Kate teleports them away. Together, they find the others in the aging forest, and John keeps them young enough to all connect and Kate teleports them to safety. At the outset of the game, Kate is succumbing to the poison she was exposed to during the board game. She collapses as the Old Beings are freed, and Tom stays with her, both perishing as the Gamekeeper's construct is ripped apart.